


Feeling all the Highs, Feeling all the Pain

by Agentzorel



Series: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Oneshots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hurt/Comfort, Inhumans (Marvel), Knife Wounds, Love Confessions, May is mentioned - Freeform, StaticQuake, death of a character, watchdogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: Daisy is on a mission when things go horribly wrong. Angst ensues





	Feeling all the Highs, Feeling all the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Carson and this is my first time writing fanfic for AOS so I hope you liked it!!

The mission went south fast. One moment Daisy and a group of agents were investigating a possible inhuman and the next they were being attacked by Watchdogs. Lincoln was running the mission from base and was currently yelling into the comms for them to get the hell out of there. 

Daisy made sure all the agents got out of the area before she began to even worry about herself. When she finally made it to the quinjet, Daisy did a head count and realized the newest S.H.I.E.L.D. recruit wasn't on board.

"Damn it rookie!" She began to run back outside when Piper stopped her.

"Daisy you can't go back out there. We almost got our asses handed to us."

"I get that Piper, but I can't leave that agent behind. Especially considering he is a rookie. Go back to the base. I'll find another way back."

Piper looked very unsure, but followed her orders anyways. Daisy ran outside and watched the quinjet take off. Daisy was mentally thinking of all the places the rookie could have ended up. Daisy had been looking for about ten minutes when Lincoln's voice sounded in the comms.

"Daisy the team just landed and you and Agent Jones were not on board. Want to explain why the hell you weren't?!"

"Lincoln, relax. There was just a little slip up and Jones wasn't on board so I'm looking for him."

"Daisy I want you to return to base. immediately. It's not safe for you to be out there with all the watchdogs walking around and no backup."

"Lincoln, don't get your panties in a twist." Daisy chuckled. "I'll be fi..."

Daisy had turned a corner into an alley when she ran into something sharp. She looked down to see a knife sticking out of her stomach and looked up to see the masked face of a watchdog. She looked at him with a look that could only be described as confusion and pain.

"Filthy inhuman." The watchdog spat at her, twisted the knife, and ran away. 

It took everything Daisy had not to pass out as she slid down the alley wall. As if someone had suddenly slapped her, Daisy realized Lincoln was trying to get her attention.

"Daisy what happened?! Daisy? Daisy! Daisy come in!"

Daisy smiled at his attentiveness and cleared her throat.

"Lincoln calm down. I'm fine."

"The princess finally sees fit to talk to us common folk. What happened?"

Daisy could tell Lincoln was trying to be nonchalant, but she could hear his concern plain as day and to be honest she found it kind of cute.

"Nothing much. I just have a huge knife in my stomach." Daisy mumbled that last part but had a sneaking suspicion Lincoln heard her. There was only silence on his end.

"Daisy. Please tell me you did not just say what I think you said."

Daisy looked down to her stomach and saw the blood seeping around the blade. She knew from May that it was best to keep the blade in her stomach because she could bleed out if she removed it. But Daisy had a sneaking suspicion it wouldn't matter with the amount of blood she was loosing. She could already feel the blood loss getting to her.

"I'm afraid I did."

"Where are you? I'm coming with a medical team."

"Lincoln, It's not going to matter. I'm bleeding too much and I can already feel the blood loss getting to my head. I probably have ten minutes tops and it will take you that long just to get to me."

Lincoln's voice cracked. "Daisy, please just tell me where you are. I can't lose you."

Daisy looked up to find something that would help them find her. She could make out a street sign, but her vision was giving out so she couldn't read what it said.

"I see a street sign, but I can't read it." Daisy thought for a second. "If I used my powers, you'd be able to track that right?"

"Daisy, you can't! It would destroy you!"

"But you can track it, right?"

The silence was the only confirmation she needed. Daisy grunted as she struggled to sit up. There were black dots in her vision and her body felt like it was on fire. She raised her arm and pointed it towards the sky.

"Tell the team I love them and thank you for all they've ever done for me."

"Daisy NO!"

"I love you, Lincoln Campbell."

She felt the quake move all the way from her toes to her fingertips. It felt as if an explosion went off inside her body. Daisy's body instantly slumped to the ground, hitting it so hard that the little life left inside her almost completely faded from existence. She couldn't believe it, out of all the potentially deadly situations she had endured, a tiny knife was what finally ended Daisy Johnson's life. It may have been the delirium of her death getting to her, but she actually chuckled at the irony. The last thing to cross Daisy's mind was hope that Lincoln would move on and be the amazing person she knew he could be.

 

\----

 

The quinjet landed and before the doors could fully open, Lincoln was already sprinting to where they had pinned Daisy's location.

"Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!"

Lincoln rounded the corner of the alley and saw her slumped body. He ran to her kneeling and laying her body across his lap. Lincoln tried in vain to find a pulse. He couldn't believe his amazing Daisy was dead.

"Why'd you have to go and die on me?! Why couldn't you have listened to me one damn time!"

Lincoln was rocking back and forth holding Daisy in his arms, tears streaming down his face. The medical team had caught up and figured it was best to give him his space.

"I didn't even get to say I love you! And I did love you, Daisy. I loved you with every fiber of my being and you never got to hear me say it."

Lincoln cried for what felt like hours until the medical team off of Daisy's cold body.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I really appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> Come yell at me on social media
> 
> Instagram - @agent.zor.el + @daisyofshield  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_  
> Tumblr - @agent-zor-el


End file.
